The prior art is replete with sexual devices that provide a suction to a penis or vibration to a penis. Both provide sensations that are diffuse and distributed over the length of the shaft in a consistent and unchanging manner. Except for amplitude, the character of the output does not change. Existing vacuum devices, for example, apply a fairly consistent stimulus along the length of the penis and vibratory devices provide a stimulus that emanates from the specific location at which the vibrator motor is disposed. In both cases the amplitude of the sensation can be modified, however the stimulus remains in the same place with respect to the device and therefore provides a relatively unchanging stimulus. The device must be moved relative to the person to create a changing sensation. Furthermore the character and range of sensations provided by existing devices are limited, and moreover the degree of dynamic and interactive control that may be imposed by the user is also limited. The sensations provide “gross” sensations, rather than focused, customized, or sensations limited within a region.
It is therefore desirable to provide stimuli that can change during a usage, not just in amplitude or frequency but in character and/or shape. It is desirable to provide devices capable of providing stimuli that are varied, controllable, and subtle. It is further desirable to have the variable sensation independent of any thrusting motion. It is further desirable to have the variable sensation dependent on the thrusting motion in a variety of predictable and semi-predictable and non-predictable ways. It is also desirable to have the sensation dynamically variable, and yet still further, under dynamic control, whether the user is co-located, or distant. It is yet further desirable to have the same sensations provided at different locations within the device at different times. It is yet further desirable to couple the above benefits to a sensed level of arousal. It is further desirable to provide an artificial vagina that provides a contractile output. It is yet further desirable to provide the stimulus of an undulating contractile output. It is also desirable to allow a device to provide a localized output sensation at a different location at which the control is input.
It is further desirable to provide this functionality concurrent with and integral to the action of grasping the device.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.